The present invention relates to a shooting assist method for shooting a plurality of persons in a balanced, impartial manner, a program product for executing the method on a computer, a computer-readable recording medium in which this program is recorded, a shooting device, and a shooting system.
Shooting all of the persons (children) who participated in a particular event without imbalance in, for example, the number of acquired images could only be achieved with the operator checking the lists of participants or otherwise consciously taking some action for ensuring that all the persons concerned are shot without bias in the number of images acquired of them. Shooting without consciously trying to be impartial often resulted in more images acquired of some particular children or even failing to shoot some of them.
JP 2005-210366 A describes a shooting assist system whereby an operator sends an acquired image representing a group of persons to an image judgment device, which judges whether each of the persons of the group has been shot and provides the operator with person information on the persons yet to be shot.
JP 2008-301231 A describes a shooting device that produces schedule information from entered location name information and date information, uses the schedule information to produce mode list information, sets the mode list information in the shooting device, reads out a list from the mode list information, uses the location information and date information registered in the list as starting conditions to compare acquired location information and date information, and, upon detecting a coincidence, enables shooting operation under the conditions stored in the list.
JP 2009-044602 A describes classifying still image data acquired by a shooting unit with an image classifying unit and displaying on a monitor information on images recommended as subjects to be shot based on classification results so that images may not be acquired only of particular persons in events such as athletic meets and school plays.
JP 2004-208113 A describes registering images of targets to be shot by target and analyzing images based on the target images to produce and output guide information corresponding to shooting conditions that vary with the registered target images.